J'aime regarder les filles
by ToriFairy
Summary: Os assez coquin .. 1er de ma série COQUINE publiée sur mon skyblog. Sur les TH .. Bonne lecture Enjoy . Tori


ZIMMER 483 **Hallo Leute,** **Sur mon skyblog j'ai commencé une série d'OS que je nomme la série coquine.** **J'aime regarder les filles en est le 1****er**** extrait.**

**Je vous laisse apprécier et poster vos coms.**

**Bizz et ENJOY**

**Tori**

Les vacances. Le soleil. Détente et farniente. La plage. Le vent tiède .

La mer turquoise.. Les transats. La chaleur.

Cocktails à gogo.

Nous quatre allongés sur ces transats de luxe lézardant.

David ..loin.. !! Enfin !!

Pov GEORG

Putain mais mattez moi cela ! Des bombes qui se trimballent à moitié à poils sous le soleil. Courbes généreuses, formes avantageuses. C'est le bonheur total. L'éclat.

Moi mon truc c'est les nibards : gros, petits, ronds, en poire, tombants rafraîchis, dorés, blancs, black, asiats. Qu'importe toutes les formes sont belles. Rappelant de beaux fruits qu'on a envie de croquer.

Non mais mattez moi celle là ! Il y a de la conversation au balcon avec cette bombe. Mamma mia ! Moulée dans ce petit top, whaou, une vraie invite au viol. Ouais ma belle, viens par à.. approche toi .. ouais ouais plus près. Et un sourire à la Georg un : coup de filet la sirène est appâtée.

Un regard menthe à l'eau par dessus les lunettes : les yeux revolvers à la Georg : coup de maître. Elle succombe .

Oui c'ets ça, viens me voir.. Viens par là approche ..

Mais.. mais que !! ??

Putain Tom merde !!

POV TOM

Mein Gott!! C'est une bombe A celle là!

Ohoh oh Georg , tu t'es surpassé cette fois ci.

Il l'a repéré et elle vient vers lui.

Héhéhé :Intervention obligatoire du grand Tom Kaulitz.

On attrape la main de la demoiselle : baise-main et sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

Gentleman charmeur le Tom.

Instinct de chasseur.

Merci Ge de l'avoir rameuté pour moi.

Désolé mais vois-tu dans notre petite guerre des scores et bien je vais remporter cette bataille.

Grossière erreur de stratégie Georg..

C'est moi qui repart avec la poulette.

POV GUSTAV

Que de beautés ! Que de beauté ! Sérieux si le paradis existe je pense que je ne dois pas en être loin. La vache la métisse waouh !!

Et puis cette asiat toute menue, oh le cul de la black : magnifique !! Toutes ces filles trop belles autour de moi. Je les voudrais mais je suis bien trop timide pour les aborder. Pour y parvenir, il faut que j'ai un coup dans le nez.

Je ne suis pas comme Tom & Georg qui se livrent à des jeux débiles mais attirent les femmes. Ou Bill qui les aimante. Elles le veulent toutes, attirées comme des papillons de nuit. Oh lui devant les médias il ne dit rien et entretient le mystère sur sa sexualité, mais moi, je sais que c'est un tombeur comme son jumeau. Un vrai bouffeur de chattes.

Il aime les femmes et les consomme à outrance…parfois jusqu'à 4 différentes par nuit.

Comment je sais tout cela ?

Parce que si j'aime regarder les filles, j'aime encore plus regarder les filles jouir sous Bill

POV BILL

Oh je sens que je vais avoir largement de quoi me satisfaire ce soir et même chaque soir de la semaine.

Y'en a de la pépée et rien que d'imaginer leurs cris et leurs murmures une fois que je serai avec elles, j'en souris d'avance.

Oui je sais qu'avec mon look, mon maquillage etc vous me prenez pour un gay.

Mais tout ça c'est su marketing imposé par la maison de disques pour brouiller les pistes et toucher le plus large public possible sans choquer et augmenter les ventes. Mais j'aime les femmes, même si je ne suis pas droit de le crier sous tous les toits.

Mon truc à moi ce n'est pas la pénétration non. ! C'est le cunnilingus. J'adore ! Les lécher goulûment, les sucer avidement. Ah leurs goûts si différents d'une femme à l'autre et croyez-moi j'en ai eu des filles dans mon lit jusqu'à 4 parfois par nuit. Oh le satiné de leurs peaux, leurs odeurs intimes qui se révèlent bien vite en dépit de la tonne de parfum dont elles se sont aspergées. Leurs cris de jouissance, leurs ventres qui se creusent, leurs poings qui agrippent les draps soyeux, leurs corps qui se cambrent de plus en plus se soulevant du matelas, leurs cuisses qui se resserrent contre ma tête m'étouffant à moitié. Et puis après l'orgasme, j'en jouis moi même de voir leurs airs perdus, abandonnés, heureux et honteux parfois parce qu'elles ont trop crié, parce que des mots grossiers sont sortis de leurs bouches.

Si vous saviez comme c'est émouvant une femme qui vient de jouir : pantelante, échevelée, rouge et confuse, le corps encore tremblant du plaisir ressenti sous ma langue. C'est une vision qui me ravit. Et après cela certains et même certaines voudraient que je sois gay. Grands Dieux : pourquoi ? Ce serait une vraie torture que de me priver des gémissements extasiés de ces dames et demoiselles.

D'ailleurs, d'après vous pour quelle raison je me suis fait piercer la langue ?

Hum ??


End file.
